


MacGyver's Madison

by Irelandfaith1118



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/pseuds/Irelandfaith1118
Summary: MacGyver meets his young neighbor and becomes good friends with her - perhaps more than good friends.





	1. Getting Acquainted

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this little story for a friend of mine named Madison. She and I are collecting ideas and putting them together to make her the story she wants to show her love for MacGyver. Just a fun story.

“Shoot!” The young woman could not believe her luck. All she had wanted to do was walk down to the corner store to pick up some milk and the stupid door to her apartment had closed behind her before she realized that she had left her keys inside. Now here she stood with milk getting hot and ice-cream melting and no way in.

MacGyver hardly noticed how beautiful the day was as he walked to his apartment. He was tired and had been away from home for weeks. All he could think of was getting inside, taking a bath and crashing. Just as he got to his apartment, he noticed the young lady across from his having trouble getting into her apartment. He was almost tempted to ignore her, he was so tired but in the back of his mind he knew he could not do that. Just then the young woman noticed him standing and Mac realized it was too late to hide anyway.

“Hi! I really hate to bother you, but I seem to have locked my keys in my apartment. Do you think you could help me get in?”

Mac knew the young lady lived there. He had seen her up and down the halls several times but he had always seemed to be in a rush and never stopped to talk. Looking at her now, he wished he had taken the time. She was quite a beautiful young woman.  
As Mac pulled out his pocket knife to unlock the door, he noticed that the young woman was quite intrigued with what he was doing – so it came to no surprise when she asked him if he would show her how to do that in case she locked her keys in her apartment again. Looking at her, he could not hide the small smile he had on his face. Considering her blue eyes, he found it hard to concentrate. It was as if they were pulling him into a blue sea. He noticed that when the young lady noticed him looking at her so intently – the blush rose and covered her face and the smile on his became even larger.

“I tell you what. I don’t like showing people how to do things like this but should you ever lock your keys in your apartment again, umm I’m sorry – I didn’t catch your name?”

“My name is Madison”

“Well, Madison, I am MacGyver – most of my friends call me Mac. As I was saying – should you get locked out of your apartment again, just let me know and I will be happy to help in any way I can.”

With that last comment, Madison watched as MacGyver walked into his apartment and closed the door. How she made it in her door, Madison was amazed. The man was breathtaking! His brown eyes would make any woman melt and though he did not have a lot of muscle – he was tall and lean and very handsome. Sitting her groceries down on the table, Madison seemed to daydream the rest of the day away – daydreaming about a gorgeous man named Mac.

The next day, after standing out on her loft and watching the tide roll in, Madison made her way to the mailboxes. Just as she was turning around to go back to her apartment, she bumped into something hard. Looking up, she looked right into the chocolate eyes that had bothered her dreams all night. The mail she had in her hands fluttered to the ground as she stood there transfixed at the gorgeous site in front of her.

Mac smiled at Madison and bent down to pick up her mail, not knowing that once his eyes left hers she was able to move again and down she went to do the same thing. Both heads connected hard. Madison hit the ground on her behind and Mac’s hand went to rub the spot on his head. He could not help but laugh when he looked over at the young lady sitting there on the ground with the same perplexed look on her face she had had just 5 minutes earlier. She was something special – he would have to give her that. 

Reaching his hand down, MacGyver slowly pulled her back up to her feet, not realizing his own strength she connected once again with his chest. Giggling, Madison backed away from him and tried to hide her face from the blush that seemed to cover it like a sunrise covers an ocean  
.  
“Hi! And how are you today? You didn’t lock yourself back out again, did you?”

“Oh no! I just ran down here to get my mail before going out to look for a job. Really hoping there is a check in here from my dad to help with groceries until I find a job. I don’t know why I am telling you that. Um, anyway – have a good day Mac.”

Madison started back into the building to her apartment and Mac stood there and watched her go. Shaking his head to clear his own thoughts, he pulled his own mail out and started inside also. Going through the stack he could not believe it when in his hands was a personal letter addressed to Madison. “Well, I guess I need to drop this off – May be the one she is looking for.” He had to admit, he was glad for another reason to see the young lady.

As he knocked on Madison’s door, he could hear her scrambling around inside, sounding as if she was having to clear a path to answer the door. Finally, there she was – out of breath and still pushing stuff behind her with her feet – trying to open the door a little more so she could see who it was. She was shocked when she looked up and realized it was Mac standing there.

“OH um – did you need something, MacGyver… um Mac?”

“Well, it seems the mailman may have made a mistake with the mail today. I believe this belongs to you. Hope it is the letter you were waiting on.” 

“Oh, Thank you so much! Yes, it is, this is such a relief – how can I ever thank you for bringing it over.”  
“Um it was really nothing.”

“Yes, it really was. You could have just dropped it in the slot for the wrong mail but you brought it over – which saved me having to wait another 24 to 36 hours. Thank you again! Is there some way I can make it up to you?”

“Well, you know – I do have something you can do for me. I have to go to a dinner engagement for my job – you know meet up with people – be nice – win them over – kind of thing and I don’t like going alone. I would love to have some company. Would you be interested?”

Mac saw Madison’s face fall when he told her what he wanted. He really was not expecting that, he figured she would love to go with him – she did after all act like she was interested in him. “Or am I seeing things that isn’t really there?” He wondered to himself.

“If you don’t want to go, I understand – it’s not a must. I won’t take the letter back I promise.” Mac smiled, trying to lighten the mood. He could see that it was not that she did not want to go – there was another reason.

“Oh no! It’s not that I don’t want to go – it’s just that. Well you make it sound like it may be something really important – therefore it requires nice clothing – I mean well – I mean expensive clothing and I don’t have that.”

“Well, yes I must be honest – it is a coat and tie affair – I tell you what – to save me from having to go out and hunt up a date, I really hate having to do that when there is such a nice young lady right here. How about I get you the outfit and you promise to go with me, deal?”

“um…I don’t know…”

“Yes, you do. I will have it dropped off tomorrow around lunch and that way you have plenty of time to get ready, ok?”

Madison looked at MacGyver still uncertain if this was really happening. The thought that maybe this was a dangerous man never crossed her mind. She was still trying to wrap around what he said as she watched him wave and turn to go into his apartment, calling over his shoulder...

“See you tomorrow!”

Just before Mac shut his door, he heard Madison call out to him. Turning around, he saw her edging her way to him from across the hall. She looked like a timid mouse or a child who was afraid to ask a parent for something. 

“Yes?”

“Um, MacGyver – I have a favor to ask of you. I am in the process of putting out job applications. I was wondering if there was any way possible I might be able to use you as a reference. I mean I know we just met and you really don’t know me so if you don’t want to – I would understand. It’s just that I don’t know anyone else here in town – or in the city for that matter…

“Woo- slow down. I haven’t even had a chance to answer you and you have already decided I will say no. I do not mind you using my name as a reference but before you do that – how about you bring your resume over sometime later today and we will look at it. I may have a couple of places in mind that you may be suited for.”

“Oh ok! Thank you so much! I will do that – what time is best for you?”

“Let’s make it around 2 and that way we can grab some quick lunch while I take a break from work, deal?”

They agreed on the appointed time and MacGyver watched Madison as she walked back over to her apartment. It almost seemed as if she were floating. “Man, she must have been worried about a job.”, never once thinking that he may be the one causing her to look as if she were floating.


	2. Trouble

Before Madison realized it, it was time to go over to Mac’s for lunch. She had made some sandwiches and a fruit and vegetable tray for them to snack on. She hoped Mac liked peanut butter and jelly because meat was something of a luxury right now. Knocking on his door, she felt the butterflies beginning again in her stomach and could not stop the thoughts swirling around in her head – “What am I doing here?” “How do I know he isn’t just making fun of me?” “He has to be at least 15 years older than me, thinks I am some poor little child that needs help.” By the time the last thought finally came to rest in her mind, Madison was heading back across the hallway. 

“Hey – where are you going? I thought we were having lunch together? You’re not backing out on me, are you?”

She heard his voice and the goosebumps started. She cringed – she should have never agreed to this. She had never had a real relationship before – boys her age was just too immature and men – well most men thought of other things then lunch dates and job interviews. She had to get back to her apartment – she was scared and knew there was the only place she would be safe. Then she felt his hand on her shoulder.

“What is wrong, Madison? You are trembling like a leave in the wind.”

Mac looked more closely at her and realized exactly what was going on in her thoughts. He did not want to press and he would never ask. But he had a feeling this young lady had been abused and now she did not know whom she could trust. Well, he would have to show her that there were people in the world she could trust – starting with him.

Reaching down to take the basket from her hand – he opened the lid. Unwrapping one of the sandwiches, a smile broke out on his face. Now this was what he liked – a simple lunch with no huge uproar and how did she know that he loved peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?

“Maddie– do you mind if I call you Maddie? I love that name – it fits you so well. Maddie, how in the world did you know that I love PB & J sandwiches? My mom used to make these for me all the time – this and grilled cheese with tomato soup on a cold Minnesota day.”

By the time, Madison had realized that she was moving, Mac had her back at his apartment and through the door. The uneasiness she had felt earlier had slowly evaporated and she started to relax. Madison had taken a sit on one of the bar stools and was watching Mac as he worked around in his kitchen. He sat the basket of food down on the kitchen counter and turned around and got two glasses and the jug of milk from the fridge.

“We will eat lunch first and maybe talk a little and then we will look at your resume and see what we can find for you. How does that sound?”

“Yes, that is fine – if you have time. I don’t want to take up your whole afternoon if there is something else you need to be doing.”

“I do not consider you ‘taking up my afternoon’ because I am helping you. A friend helps a friend and we are friends, are we not?”

Madison agreed with him but in her heart, she knew that she wanted so much more from Mac then just friendship. She would take that if it was offered and be happy but she would be so much happier if it were more. 

They talked about different things while they had their lunch, although the conversation more than once strayed to why Madison had come to California. She told Mac that she had decided to move to California to go to college but realized when she got here just how expensive it was. So she decided to see about getting a job and save money to pay for college while she worked. Her dad had agreed to help her move and pay the first month’s rent on her apartment but if she left to go to California, she had to try to make it on her own or come back home. 

“He would prefer that I come back home. I am and always will be his little girl no matter how old I am. My mom is no longer with us so it has just been him and I for a long time now. But I really wanted to try to make it here and not go back to North Carolina. My family has always lived there – everyone in town knows everyone and it is not always a good thing when everyone knows everything about your past.”

Mac noticed that the closer Maddie got towards the end of speaking – her voice seemed to get lower and her head dropped. Whatever she was running from still bothered her and if he knew anything about running from your past – he knew she most likely stayed up a lot of nights. By the time, they had finished lunch and went through her resume, Mac knew that Maddie would do everything in her power to stay in California. So, the question was – what could he do to help her with that and to keep her safe. Yes, it had happened. He felt this overwhelming desire to make sure nothing ever hurt her; even knowing her no longer then he did.

“I tell you what I am going to do Maddie. I am going to talk to my boss at the Phoenix Foundation tomorrow. I believe he may be hiring for a receptionist. If he is, I know I can get you on there. I can let you know for sure tomorrow night when we meet for dinner. You will be able to work the same hours as I do unless I am out of town – and I must warn you – I am out of town a lot. But on the days, I cannot give you a ride, you can borrow my bike – we are not that far from the place and you will be ok. How does that sound to you?”

Madison’s face lit up like the White House on Christmas. She could not believe that it may be really happening – that she may be able to forget her past mistakes and finally have a life without whispers and gossip. Before she knew it, she had jumped up and swung both arms around MacGyver’s neck.

“Oh, Thank you thank you thank you so much!! Yes, that sounds perfect. You don’t know what this means to me! Thank you again.”

And as suddenly as her warm arms were there – they were gone. He saw the blush rising on her face and could not help the grin that slipped on his. He now understood her hesitation with coming over. It was not that she did not trust him – it was that she feared her feelings for him. And these feelings were strong. Oh, he was not one to believe you had to wait a long time for someone to fall in love, however love was something he did not think about for himself. MacGyver knew that for him to fall that deeply in love meant to hurt the person he loved – always had happened that way and always will. He would be a friend, even a big brother, but falling in love – no way!

“Now we need to make sure you have something to wear for an interview. I know a nice lady who loves helping people out and she just may be your size. Feel like going for a ride?”

Madison agreed and they climbed in Mac’s jeep and heading towards the center of town. Madison knew where they were going before Mac parked the jeep- she had walked by here several times when she first came to California – when things got desperate and she didn’t know how she was going to make it. Because like she had told Mac, going back home was not an option. They went inside and Mac introduced her to Cynthia. She fell in love with the woman right away and before she knew it – Cynthia had her a couple of boxes packed full of suits and shoes for an office job.

“I have one more request, Cynthia”

“Mac, you know whatever you need, I will do what I can. What is it?”

“This young lady needs a very special dress to wear for a special evening out with yours truly. Think you can help in that department. I am buying it, I just need to know where to go.”

“I tell you what – why don’t I handle that department this afternoon – you can tell me what you want to spend and Maddie and I will go see what we can find while you are back at work. I take it Pete is making you act nice and be social at this dinner? So, that means you are having to wear coat and tie?”

“Actually, it’s a tuxedo. No laughing – don’t do it!”

But Mac knew he wasted his breath telling Cynthia that. She was laughing and soon had Maddie laughing with her. The more she laughed the more he fell. He had to get her home and away from her for a little while – this was not at all going towards his plan. “Friends, Mac only friends” He whispered to his hard head but his heart was not listening. “Home Mac get her home and away from her as fast as you can!”

Twenty minutes later, Mac was racing towards his and Maddy’s apartments. In the hallway, he waited while she unlocked her door. Standing there, she turned to face him, eyes full of love and want. Before she had a chance to say anything – he was reaching for her but he suddenly stopped. 

“Thank you again, Mac for all of your help today. I will see you tomorrow at dinner.”

Mac smiled at her and turned to walk away. Just as she shut her door, she fell against it, trying her best to catch her breath. “Oh, my God! I have fallen so in love, what am I going to do!” She never knew that just on the other side Mac was leaning on her door – thinking the same thing.


	3. The Dance

As things would have it, Cynthia sadly had to cancel her shopping date with Madison due to an emergency at the Challengers Club. When Mac called Madison to let her know, his first remark to her was not to worry – he had it handled. Her outfit would be at her apartment by 2pm the next day – in plenty of time for her to get ready for their “date”. 

MacGyver almost choked when the word “date” came out so easily. Oh, he dated. Dated quite frequently – but not ever would the word “date” have come out so easily before. Usually it was colored by “social meeting” or “work – related event” but this time he had not even thought to use any of those words when in all actuality, it was a work – related event. Mac shook his head to clear his thoughts. What was wrong with him lately. Thinking such crazy things. He was just helping someone who did not have a friend here and she was returning the gesture.

‘It was fine – nothing serious’ he told himself but even he doubted that line. 

The rest of the day turned out to be uneventful for both Mac and Maddy. With nothing to do but wait for her interview the next morning, she had decided to go across the street to the park. It was such a beautiful day and the park was home to some of the most beautiful trees. She loved taking her book over there and seating under the trees to read. She could get so caught up in reading that she hardly ever noticed anything around her. She just barely noticed the dark-haired man that had been observing her since she had left her apartment thirty minutes earlier.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The next morning, Madison woke up with a start. She heard a noise but her head was still foggy from sleep. Finally, after a couple more minutes – it registered that it was her doorbell ringing. Jumping up, she hurried as fast as possible to get to the door before whoever was at the door stopped and left, although tripping over the shoes on the floor and stubbing her toes on the legs of the furniture was not helping any.

Madison knew she was going to have to find someone who could figure out what was wrong with her breaker box. She had been putting it off because of the cost but she could not keep doing this. She would go to sleep with all the lights working and wake up in the morning with only half of them coming on. This morning it just happened to be her bedroom and the living room lights that were not cooperating. Which also meant her alarm did not go off and that alone put her in a foul mood. “Please –– please let it still be early.” She silently prayed the words, hoping that it was not MacGyver at the door to pick her up for her interview. However, lady luck did not seem to be on her side this morning. Opening the door, she came face to face with the one man she could not seem to get out of her dreams.

Mac had been standing outside Maddy’s door listening to the noises coming from her apartment, not sure if he should break in to see if she was alright. Just when he was about to bust in at the sound of her last ouch – the door opened and she stood there in front of him. Mac could not help it – laughter rang from him. He had to admit that some of the laughter was from relief at seeing that she was indeed okay but most of it came from the image that stood before him.

Madison stood there, hair in curlers and bathrobe inside outwards. The poor girl did not even have on the same bedroom shoes. And the look on her face was a keepsake – it had gone from annoyance to pure embarrassment in less than five minutes. Mac could not help it – she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Mac finally stopped laughing because he knew it was only embarrassing her further and hearing her apologizing was causing him to feel sorry for her even more. 

“I am so sorry, Mac. My stupid breaker box is messed up and the lights will go off sometimes during the night. I did not have lights and so I did not have an alarm this morning. If you need to cancel my interview, I completely understand.”

“Now why would I do that? We can still get you there for that but first I think you need to see about getting dressed - l think you are cute in your Disney pajamas but I don’t quite think they work for office attire. I will go see about the breaker box while you get ready, then we will zip by somewhere quick and grab something for breakfast and be at Phoenix in no time. Does that sound like a plan to you?”

Madison just stood there, dumbfounded. Here was this guy (a great looking guy at that) and all he seemed to want to do was help her. She knew he probably did not feel the same for her that she did for him (after all he had called her cute) but still, this had never happened to her before. She was literally at a loss for words. She must be dreaming, she thought to herself. Turning around, she slowly made her way back to her room. She had been almost tempted to slip back into bed and finish her dream when she heard Mac as he stumped his own toes on her dining room chair. Waking up fully, she grabbed her clothes and ran to the shower.

Mac walked calmly to the breaker box, played with the breakers and soon had all the lights back on, then just as quietly walked out of the front door. Walking back over to his apartment, he picked up the phone and dialed the Phoenix Foundation. He explained to Pete that he would be running a little late because there had been an electrical shortage but he would be there as soon as possible with Madison for her interview.   
About an hour later, he heard someone knocking on his door. Opening it up, he saw Madison standing there – looking much better then she had the first time he had seen her that morning. She thanked him again for waiting on her and for fixing the breaker box. Soon they were walking into Phoenix and into Pete’s office. Mac left her there for her interview and went over to the lab to check on some chemicals he had left for John to test. 

It seemed no time at all, Madison found him and was ecstatic with the good news. She would start her new job on Monday. Pete had decided that since today was Thursday, he would just wait until Monday to start her training, she explained to Mac, happiness spilling out with every word she spoke. Mac watched her – watched her eyes light up with the joy she was filling and again he felt a tug. Pushing the feeling aside, he decided to call it a short day for himself since they had the dinner date that night anyway.

Later that day, as Madison was sitting in the dining room organizing her bills, she heard the doorbell ring. Thinking it was Mac – she jumped up and ran to the door, pulling it open with no hesitation. Standing there instead of Mac was another man. At first, he just looked at Madison and when it seemed he sensed she was starting to feel anxious, he pulled a long box out from behind his back and handed it to her.

“Delivery ma’am” he stated and after handing her the box calmly walked away. Madison watched him, almost positive she had seen him somewhere else. Finally shrugging it off as just being over cautious, she closed her door and then laid the box gently down on the couch. First before opening the box – she noticed the white envelope on top and reached to open it.

“Maddy, I wanted to let you know that the dinner party has been changed from five this afternoon to seven tonight. It was also decided to be a masquerade dinner party. Everything you will need is included in the box. There is also a card from a friend of mine who will be at your apartment around four to help you with your hair, if that is okay with you. I will pick you up at six-fifteen so that we will have plenty of time to arrive and get settled. If, for someone reason, something does not fit or you do not like it – just call me as soon as you can so that we can make other arrangements. Mac”

Maddy held the card to her chest and then laid it on the table by the couch. Opening the lid to the box, her breath caught in her throat at the beauty that laid there. The dress was a beautiful sky blue, almost the color of her eyes. The front had a high waist and then swept to the floor in layers of silk and taffeta. The back of the gown cut low but not low to the point where it would be offensive. Mac had even included her shoes. On top of the dress laid a beautiful mask of blue satin to be held up to her eyes at the masquerade party. Madison could hardly contain the excitement she was filling.

At four, the doorbell rang and Madison showed the young woman in that was there to help her with her hair. By the time Sandy had finished with it, she had it swept up on the top of Madison’s head in a loose bun with the middle of the strands of hair hanging along the side of Madison’s face and neck, enhancing her long slender neck. The dress hanging low on the shoulders made the hair shine even more and Madison could not believe it was her reflection looking back at her in the mirror.

When MacGyver picked her up promptly at 6:15, she was ready although more nervous then she had ever been. When she opened the door, Mac stood there – lost for words. She was more beautiful than he had ever imagined. Oh, he knew she was a sight but the beauty standing in front of him literally took his breath away. He stood there so long speechless that Maddy begin to doubt herself, running her hands over her dress and wishing for a mirror to make sure the makeup was right. 

Finally realizing that he was making her nervous, he coughed, trying to sum up his words and finally he just let them come out, stunning even himself. Holding out his arm for her to take it, he surprised her with his words.

“Madison – you look beautiful! Would you do me the honor of being my date for the Dinner Masquerade tonight?”

Madison could not help the giggle that escaped her as she placed her gloved hand on Mac’s elbow. Slowly he led them to his car and soon they had arrived at the beautiful hotel banquet room that was hosting the event for the Phoenix Foundation. Escorted to a table, Mac left Madison to get them a drink and was soon back at her side, seeming to not want to take the chance on someone else stealing his date. 

After the dinner, there was dancing and Madison was shocked when Mac pulled her out onto the dance floor. Trying her best to make him understand that she did not know how to ball dance, he quietly pulled her to him and begin to slowly lead her around the dance floor. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, Mac explained to her that dancing was very simple – as long as one led and the other followed, things would always fall into place and the one partner could achieve anything with the other. 

As Madison shivered from his breath on her neck and ear, Mac never realized how true that statement was going to be soon, very soon.


	4. The Kiss

Mac never gave it a thought as to how long he and Madison were at the Masquerade/Dinner until he looked around and realized that they were almost the only two remaining. He remembered telling Pete goodnight but looking at his watch he had not realized it had been over two hours since Pete had left. He and Madison had spent the evening talking. Learning so much about her seemed like a need of his at the moment and suddenly he felt panic rush through his body. What exactly had this young lady enhanced him with to cause him to want to know her so well?

Madison noticed when Mac looked at his watch and she did the same. Good grief, it was already one in the morning. Madison had never been out this late in her life – but it had not seemed that much time had gone by. This was the best evening of her life. She would never forget it nor the person she spent it with. Looking at MacGyver now however, she felt he was suddenly worried about how long they had spent together.

“Um, Mac if you are ready to go – I am too. I did not realize we had been out so late. We can leave now.”

Madison made the comment but in her heart, she prayed that the night would last forever. She thought about the fairy tale of Cinderella and wondered when she was going to turn back into “just Madison”. She had known when she accepted his invitation, that he had made it out of dire need. He had made that comment to her – stated that he hated going alone and he did not want to “hunt up a date” so he had asked her to go. And she had accepted so it was too late to feel pity now. They were friends and co-workers and that was it. After all – did she really think a man that looked as good as he did would have something to do with her?

Mac watched Madison’s face and could actually hear the wheels turning in her head. He did not know what she was thinking about but whatever it was had caused a look of sadness to come over her face, actually he could feel a despair in her whole atmosphere. It was as if someone had just told her that she was not worthy of being here. This he could not allow. He may not have wanted a date like experience tonight but there was one thing for sure – he was glad for the one he picked to change it into a date. 

“Hey, why the long face? What are you sitting there thinking about?”

“Nothing. I just…well never mind.”

“So, you’re not going to tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?” Mac waited a couple of minutes, then went on with his comments. “Before I go get my jacket – are you sure you are ready to go?”

Madison nodded her head and Mac got up from the table and went to retrieve his jacket. The fact that Madison was ready to go still bothered Mac while he walked back to the table. They had been having such a good time until he had looked at his watch. He knew she had noticed him looking at it but thought nothing about it. Now it made him think that maybe that had been a wrong thing to do. “Mac, you know how sensitive she is. Looking at your watch gave her the wrong impression.”

Madison sat there with her head hanging down. There was no way she was going to tell him what she had been thinking or even hoping. She knew from experience how easy it was for a guy to decide that they were being crowded so they would drop their date off and never be seen again – it had happened to her too many times. Not going to allow it to happen again. This friendship was too important to her. 

Madison did not notice when Mac returned to their table until she felt him as he slid into the booth beside her. Feeling him sitting that close, she could not help being a little nervous. He had sat across from her all evening except when dancing. She also did not see the look of understanding as it brightened in MacGyver’s eyes and was even more shaken when she felt his hand under her chin as he raised her face to look in her eyes. Eyes he noticed were now shimmering with tears.

“Madison – you need to listen to me. I do not use people. If I had not wanted to bring you with me tonight I would not have. You never need worry about me laughing at you or using you. You are a friend first and friends mean way too much to me. I did not hang around here all night because I was being “nice” or because I felt I owed you that – I stayed right here with you because I enjoyed the company I had. Because the friend I was sharing the evening with meant more to me than time.” 

Madison looked at MacGyver and wanted so bad to believe him but she knew that sometimes it was so much easier to believe the bad things people say about you. All she did know was that she was ready now that she had embarrassed herself to go home and possibly never ever leave her apartment again. MacGyver noticed when she reached for her handbag and he sled back out of the booth and held out his hand to help her up. Not realizing that he had pulled too hard or that she was lighter than he had expected, Madison once again collided against Mac’s chest.

It was almost like magic. At least that is what it felt like to Madison. When she collided against Mac and then looked up into his eyes, she thought that she really was Cinderella standing with her prince before the magical night would end. However, Mac was not ready for it to end just yet. Reaching behind Madison with his other arm he pulled her closer to him and tilting his head down, he softly placed a kiss upon her check. Wanting to kiss her again, he waited to see if she would pull away. 

When he moved his lips closer to hers, he felt her shiver with anticipation and he could not pull away. It was like something he had never experienced before. There was a connection. A connection that he would not be breaking anytime soon. Pulling away from Madison, MacGyver looked down at her, eyes closed, checks flushed and lips red from the pressure his had placed on them – she suddenly became much more than “just a friend”. This friendship would indeed become more. He also knew that he needed to get them both home and into separate apartments as quick as possible. 

Taking Madison by the hand, Mac led them both out into the cool air, just what he needed he thought to himself. Mac gave the valet the keys to his rental car and waited while the man retrieved it. Looking over at Madison, he realized that she too was still feeling the effects from the kiss they had shared. “And it wasn’t even a very long kiss. What would we be like if it had been the slightest more intense?” MacGyver thought to himself. 

Pulling the car up to the curb, the valet jumped out and was about to assist Madison but before he could, he realized that Mac already had his hand on her elbow and was helping her into the car. Just as Madison was about to sit fully into the seat, Mac heard something. Something that sounded a lot like a ticking noise. Grabbing her arms, he pulled Madison away from the car, knocking the man out of the way in the process. They both hit the side walk full force, Mac’s body covering Madison’s, just as the car exploded in front of them. 

Mac could not hear anything when he lifted his head because of the roar of the car but he could tell from the look on her face that Madison was in shock and screaming. He pulled Madison close to him and held her while he whispered words of comfort to her. What in the world had caused this? There was only one person that Mac could think of that would do something to hurt someone close to him. But how, how did he know about Madison? Mac had not told anyone about her except for Pete and that was just enough to help her get an interview. 

Mac stood up and slowly picked Madison up. She was terrified, there was no doubt about that and he needed to get her somewhere to be checked to make sure that she was ok. Turning around to ask the valet for a phone, Mac realized that he was nowhere in sight. The valet was gone and suddenly Mac got a very cold chill down his back. Had Murdock been watching and waiting for this opportunity since the day that Madison had first asked Mac’s help to get into her apartment? Had he carelessly endangered someone else that he may have feelings for?

It was not going to happen again. Not this time. He would kill Murdock while he stood staring in his eyes to make sure that he never harmed a person he loved again. That he never harmed Madison.


	5. Feeling Safe

Mac stood in the hall outside of Madison’s hospital room while the doctor examined her. He knew she was scared still, there was no doubt about that from the look on her face. She had finally stopped screaming once he had picked her up and held her close to him. “Like a little sister, Mac, remember just a little sister” It seemed that one thought played over and over in his mind but in the far corners of his brain where no one ever dusted away the cobwebs, Mac knew he wanted so much more with Madison.  
When the doctor looked up after the examination and gestured for MacGyver to come in, Mac turned to look at Pete and waited for him to finish talking with the reception desk. They had brought Madison to the hospital that the Phoenix Foundation used for all their employees and even though Madison had not been employed yet – Pete had still put the company’s insurance on her paperwork. That was fine because Mac had planned on paying for the ER cost anyway.  
Mac pushed the door open and walked over to Madison’s bed. Reaching out his hand, she was quick to take it and Mac noticed the cuts and abrasions that covered her hand and her arms. Trying to save her from the blast, he had hurt her almost as much by throwing her to the sidewalk and covering her with his body.  
Madison looked up and smiled weakly at MacGyver. He returned her smile but realized it was not the bright ones he was so used to seeing on her face. Covered with bruising and scratches, MacGyver shook his head and wiped away the tear that had escaped from her eyes. She was in pain, there was no doubt about that. MacGyver knew she was because he was.  
“I have explained to our patient here that she may have a concussion. I have suggested a 24 hour stay but obviously, Mac, she has been hanging around with you for too long. She has flatly refused to spend one more minute in this hospital.”  
“Come on Maddy – you need to do what the doctor has decided was best for you.”  
Madison did not utter a word but the continued shake of her head made it plain that she was not staying.  
“I will only release her if I know someone is going to be with her. I will not allow her out of this hospital without that guarantee.”  
“But you cannot do that – I am over 21”  
“Unfortunately, Madison he can. Since the Phoenix Foundation is paying your medical bills, you fall under our rules. If the doctor thinks any of the Phoenix employees is incapable of going home – he has the right to detain them here at the hospital.”  
“No please don’t make me stay here. Not here alone – I can’t. I just can’t”  
Mac could actually hear the fear in Madison’s voice and he felt the hand he was holding onto trembling. Mac knew he was not one for hospital stays -there was no way he could sit here for over 24 hours but maybe they could work it out another way.  
0 “Hey Doc how about if I take Madison home and keep an eye on her. We live in the same apartment building, actually right across the hall from each other – I could check on her every so often. How does that sound?”  
Doc looked at Madison and then over at MacGyver. He too had heard the fear in Madison’s voice when he had said he could keep her in the hospital. If this was the only way to make sure the young lady stayed safe – then this was going to have to work. Looking over at Mac, he gave his decision.  
“Ok I will deal with you but only because I know you so well Mac. Please make sure she stays in bed and check on her at least every 2 to 3 hours to make sure she is okay. I don’t like doing this but I know you won’t let me down.”  
Then Dr. Jackson turned and looked at Madison and became very stern.  
“Young lady, do not end up back in this hospital because you did not follow my instructions because I will not be lenient the next time. You must stay in bed for at least 16 hours and then you may get up and sit on the couch or on a chair. You are not to leave your apartment and you are to sleep as much as your body wants. I also have two prescriptions here that you will get filled and take. If you do not follow my orders – the next time I will keep you here for a week. Is that understood?”  
It took Madison a moment to realize the doctor was now addressing her. Her mind had gotten stuck on the fact that Mac would be looking in on her every two to three hours. Looking back at the doctor, she finally agreed to everything he had told her. The men stepped back out of the room and the nurse helped Madison get dressed and she, MacGyver and Pete walked out into the parking garage.  
“I am telling you Pete, it was him. I don’t care what you say about him being dead. How many other times was he supposed to be dead? I mean it Pete that was no one else but Murdoc.”  
“MacGyver, I just don’t know – we haven’t found one piece of evidence that points to Murdoc.”  
“And that in itself should prove me right.”  
By this time, they had reached Pete’s car. MacGyver helped Madison into the backseat and helped her get situated. Then he got in the front seat with Pete. Madison heard them talking but the more they talked and the more the car drove, the softer the voices seemed to be until she wasn’t hearing anything. As a matter of fact, the pain shot that the doctor had given her had put her completely asleep and by the time they reached the apartments, Madison knew nothing.  
Pulling over at the curb, Pete waited while Mac got out and then looking at Mac, tilted his head towards Madison to show him she was sound asleep. Pete started to call her name when Mac hushed him and opened the rear door to the car. Reaching in her pulled her towards him and Mac stood up, holding Madison. By this time – Pete had gotten out and closed the rear door. Wrapping the blanket around Madison, he took the lead and opened the building door and then Madison’s apartment door for them. After seeing that Mac had her settled, he said goodnight and headed home. Mac covered Madison up in her bed and then went next door to take a shower.  
The hot water felt good beating on Mac’s back and looking at his arms and legs, he realized he was not in much better shape than Madison was. The only difference was when Mac had thrown her to the pavement, he did not realize her head would connect to the ground. He had thought he would get his arm under her before she hit. That was the reason for the worry of the concussion.  
Remembering Madison, Mac hurried and finished in the shower then made himself a sandwich and a glass of milk. He had thought about sitting on his couch and watching a western but the more he thought about Madison’s face at the hospital – the more he decided he did not want her waking up alone the first time. Having what had happened to the two of them earlier could cause a person to have nightmares for a while. He still had nights where he could not sleep. And knowing Murdoc was back around, did not ease him. Getting up and slipping on a shirt, he walked over to Madison’s apartment.  
Realizing how warm her apartment was, Mac decided that the shirt he had on just wasn’t going to cut it and he did not want to go after another one. It would be fine anyway – Maddy was most likely out for the whole night – the chances of her seeing him shirtless was unlikely. He would hear her if she did get up and have the shirt back on in no time.  
After getting situated on the couch and finding a good movie to watch, it wasn’t long before Mac too had drifted off to sleep. However, the quiet of the room soon woke him and he realized the television had been turned off. Looking around, he saw a figure standing in the doorway of the kitchen, a small figure that he knew was Madison. She was standing with the light from the kitchen behind her and it did not take long for Mac to realize what she had been staring at. Grabbing his shirt, he pulled it on while Madison turned around to enter the kitchen.  
“Maddy – are you okay?”  
“Yeah, Mac I just needed to get some water. Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.”  
“You didn’t wake me, the quiet did. Very used to sleeping with a TV on – guess that is why I have such crazy dreams. Here, you come sit and I’ll get you something to drink.”  
Mac was soon up and Madison was sitting on the couch, curled up with her knees against her chest. Mac came back in the room and he could tell that Madison was still scared over what had happened earlier. Sitting down, he pulled her over to him and soon she was curled into his side and finally for the first time feeling safe, she was back asleep.  
Mac laid his head on the back of the couch and thought about the night before and what had happened in the early morning. Meeting her that first day and helping her get into her apartment, Mac would have never thought he would end up caring for Madison so fast. Drifting off to sleep – his mind wondered what it would be like if he could just let go of his past and finally allow love to take root.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Watching from the balcony across from Madison’s apartment, Murdoc still could not believe that his plan had failed. “Well it seems I will have to make sure to make things a little more personal, won’t I, dear MacGyver. I am sure Madison would not mind taking a trip with me so that I may show her where the last lady that loved you passed away.”  
Placing the binoculars back in their bag, Murdoc turned around and headed down the fire escape. He had plans to make – plans that included Madison, a mountain and an old rope.


	6. Fighting Feelings

MacGyver sat and watched Madison as she laid curled up in the chair across from the couch. When he had realized that they both had drifted off earlier, he had attempted to move her back to her bedroom but she had awakened and refused to go to her room therefore talked him into her staying in the living room with him. She made him take the couch because as she had stated to him “you are a lot longer than I am, Mac. I can fit in the chair easier.” Mac had smiled at her comment but he had to agree – dosing in the chair would not work.  
It had been hard for Madison to go straight back to sleep this time so they stayed awake for a while and talked about different things – what their interest were, their favorite foods, where they had been in their lives. According to her – Madison had been a total of two places in her life, here and home. Home was only there for dad, she said. If he were not there she would never visit that place again. Mac could see that talking about “home” was not a fond subject for Madison.  
After she had made that comment, she begged Mac to tell her of the places he had been and the things he had seen. It was not long after he started talking and lowering his voice to almost a whisper, that Madison had drifted back off and now here he was– sitting here watching her sleep. He should be sleeping but he just could not seem to make his mind stop thinking. How had Murdoc found out about her? Had he been around the apartment the day she locked herself out or did he see them talking at the mailboxes?   
The mailboxes were the most logical explanation. MacGyver had not even thought about Murdoc when he had shown interest to her. Then the night of the dinner party – if Murdoc had been anywhere at all within eyesight of the way Mac and Madison had acted – then he knew Mac cared for her. So, he had assumed the way to get to Mac was to take away what he now cared for. He had tried it with Nikki and with Penny but both times Mac had defeated him. Last night at the restaurant – he had almost succeeded with Madison.   
Mac knew he could just walk away and never pay her any more attention but he also knew that would not stop Murdoc. The man had a mission now and whether he believed that Mac no longer cared for Madison or not, did not matter. He knew if he hurt her – Mac would care and that was all that mattered. Mac continued to sit and rumble things over in his mind until he actually felt his eyelids falling and he did not even know when they finally rested, closed on his checks.   
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
Pete listened to the conversation on the other end of the phone line. He knew the importance of this cover up. If anyone at Phoenix suspected that Mac suspected that Murdoc was the one who blew up the car at the dinner, they would be wanting proof that Murdoc was still alive. And when the prove could not be given, they would want Mac off all cases. It had happened before – but the last time it had happened, Mac was proven correct. Could he be right this time too? Pete hung up from that call and placed one of his own.  
“Give me security.” He stated. Before long he heard someone pick up.  
“Security”   
“Is this Floyd?”  
“Yes sir, Mr. Thornton. What can I help you with?”  
“I need to place a security detail on MacGyver and a new hire – name is Madison Nicole Everhart. The detail is to start now and continue until I call you off. Not MacGyver, Floyd, me. Is that understood?”  
“Sure Mr. Thornton – I hear you loud and clear but you know that is not going to work. You know Mac is not going to allow anyone to put themselves in harm for him. Now the girl, yeah, he would go along with that – especially if it’s the one that was with him last night when the incident happened. But you know he is not going to let any of the fellas here become his security.”  
“Yeah well, he is not your boss – I am and I am telling you to put security on him. If he has a problem with it, tell him to call me. I am not going to take any more chances.”  
Pete hung up the phone, agitated because he knew Floyd was right. Mac would tell everyone of them that was detailed to him to go home – he could watch himself. But this time Pete was not going to take the risk. Each time Murdoc had gotten close to Mac he had come a little bit closer to achieving his goal – killing him. Picking up the phone, he made one more call. He knew Madison may not like it and he knew Mac was going to kill him when he found out – but if it helped keep her safe and Mac from getting killed then that was all that mattered.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, are you on any other assignment then the ones scheduled for Phoenix this week?”  
“Um, no Pete – I have a clear calendar for almost a month. They don’t need me at the mountain for a while and I am caught up on everything around here. Why what gives?”  
“I was wondering if you and that wife of yours could take in a houseguest for a month or two. What I have to tell you is between me and you – understand?”  
“Sure, man what’s the problem?”  
Pete explained in detail what had happened at the restaurant the night before and he explained that Mac swore up and down that Murdoc was back. Pete also stated that he had learned to trust Mac’s instincts and if this smelt like Murdoc to Mac then it was. He told his friend about Madison and the fact that he knew Mac already had feelings for he put her in even more danger than the others had been in. The man on the other end of the phone listened to Pete and then agreed to be at Phoenix sometime the next day to get Madison and try to talk Mac into coming also.  
“You don’t know how much I appreciate it, my friend. I thought you were stubborn – nope, your cousin has you beat.”  
Pete hung up and then told his secretary he was going out and would be back later. He was going to talk to Mac and Madison about the conversation he had just had and the plans he had made. It would be hard but it had to work.  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
Mac jerked awake and automatically looked over at the chair. When he did not see Madison sitting there he jumped up and ran to her bedroom. Without even thinking, he threw open her bedroom door and stopped in his tracks.   
Madison had decided when she woke up that she wanted a good hot shower. Her muscles and bones hurt everywhere and a shower would help. She looked over at Mac and decided to let him sleep, she would not be in there that long and besides it wasn’t like she was leaving the apartment or anything. Surely, she did not need to disturb him just to take a shower. When her bedroom door opened and she looked behind her and saw Mac standing there, her whole body responded in a way she had never felt her body respond before.   
Mac was dumbfounded – first because of how mature she actually looked and second – how quick his body had responded when he saw her. Standing in front of the mirror, Mac saw not only her back but her front and the image was tantalizing. She had used the towel when she stepped out of the shower and now had it pressed against her front – her back still exposed. Water droplets still clung to her skin and was running down her back from where she had been combing her hair.  
Madison did not know what all was happening but suddenly the feelings from the kiss the night before and Mac looking at her the way he had caused her to want to be held by him. She started towards Mac and was soon enveloped in his arms. The kiss started out tender – but the pressure increased and lifting her arms to encircle Mac’s neck – the towel dropped.   
Whether it was the fact that he finally felt her bare skin wrapped completely in his arms or that her fingers were causing chills on his skin at the nape of his neck – just as suddenly as she had been in his arms, she was out of them and Mac was gone. Gone out of the bedroom, out of the door to her apartment – all the way out of the building. He had to get away from her as quickly as possible. Before they both did something that he was not sure if she wanted or not.  
Confusion mixed with passion raced through Madison and she was determined to find Mac and settle this. She wasn’t some little school girl that did not know what she wanted and she was going to prove it to him. She was dressed in record time and heading to her front door when it opened. Thinking it was Mac, she ran to it.   
However, the man standing on the other side of the door was not Mac and the face that stared back at her was a face that Madison felt she would never forget. Before she knew what had happened, a white handkerchief was placed over her nose and mouth and soon the fight was gone and she was out. Walking down the steps at the back of the building – Murdoc watched MacGyver has he rounded the corner to go back inside the apartment building. The laugh that came from him would have scared Madison even more if she had not been out.  
“Well it seems I may have the open hand now, MacGyver – let’s see if you are as smart as you think and find the clue I left for you.”  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
Mac slowly walked into Madison’s apartment. He had been gone for a little over thirty minutes and was very upset with himself. First, what was he thinking just walking in on her like that and allowing it to cause him to forget why he was staying there. Then like a fool he ran out on her – putting not only her life in danger but making her think she was stupid for feeling the way she did. He had a lot of explaining to do – and dreaded having to do it. Walking into the apartment, he was caught off guard when he realized the door was still open – thinking to himself that he was sure he had closed it behind him.   
When he begun to look for Madison and called out for her, Mac could feel the chill bumps start and the fear of her leaving the apartment to hunt for him almost enveloped him. Then when he saw the beautiful masquerade mask laying so perfectly on the table – he knew. He knew then that in his stupidity he allowed the one man he hated to take what he knew now he loved.


	7. Fighting Fears

Pete watched Mac as he walked back and forth in his office – soon there would literally be a worn path in the carpet where the man’s boots had walked. Pete was on the phone with every agency he could think of – hoping someone somewhere finally had a clue or something to go on to find Madison.  
Pete had been with Mac through several relationships but he had known that before they would get too close, Mac would pull away. There were only a couple of ladies in Mac’s past that had gotten far enough that Mac would have married them if life had been just a little kinder. One was Lisa, the other was Kate – both had been taken away by guns. The hate for guns had a reason to run in Mac’s blood.  
But this young lady that Mac had met three weeks ago seemed to be almost a drug to Mac. He had fallen fast for her. The fact that she had been missing for two weeks did nothing at all to stem the fact that he was in love with her. Pete saw that for a fact. Looking at him now, he looked worse than he had when Mike had died.  
The beard was back and not just a scruff – it was full. And the dark circles under his eyes proved he had not slept much at all. His cloths were hanging on him from not eating – no matter how much Pete threatened. Pete knew the only thing that was going to change MacGyver was to find Madison. Find her alive was the best bet but he knew what dealing with Murdoc could mean. Looking at Mac, he sure hoped he would not have to see another one he loved killed.  
MacGyver was not watching Pete but he knew that Pete had been watching him. He had felt his eyes on him every time he took a step. But he could not stop – he had to do something and if Pete insisted on him staying in the office for a minute while he made phone calls – he would oblige. But that did not mean he had to stay still. If it was up to him – he would still be out there scurrying the woods for any sign of her and Murdoc.  
Mac had checked every place he could think of that he and Murdoc had had an encounter. Jack was also looking and so was Nikki but no one had had any luck yet. They had to be missing something – Murdoc was smart but he always left a trail – there had to be something that they had not caught onto yet. What was he not seeing?  
Pete put down the phone after the last call and looked over at Mac. He had to let him go back out – the man was like a caged animal and he was getting close to clawing his way right out of the building. There was no sense in trying to talk to him about sleep, food or just taking a five-minute stop – Pete knew it would do no good. Then something clicked and Pete jumped up from his chair.  
“What?”  
“Mac, I know it’s a long shot but have you thought to check Harry’s cabin? With him being passed and all – to be sure Murdoc knows about him. Taking Madison there would definitely be causing you some mixed feelings and he would know that.”  
Before Pete had finished the last sentence, Mac was out the door. Pete shook his head and sat back down. He knew Mac would not come back for a while, even if Madison was not at Harry’s cabin, Mac would keep looking this time and not be caught close enough where Pete could ensnare him into taking a rest. 

Madison woke up and tried to stretch but it did not help anything. As tight as the ropes were on her arms and legs – she could not extend them fully out and they were cramping to the point of pure pain. It was like having your foot trying to wake up but it is stuck and all you feel are the pins and needles that seem to be digging in to it. The pain had not lightened up either – and she knew it wouldn’t until MacGyver showed up.  
Something inside of her made her realize that MacGyver was the reason this nut job had taken her and hid her in this cabin. She had heard him talking to himself as she had pretended to sleep on certain nights. She had never seen or known anyone to hate someone as much as this looney hated Mac. Why anyone would hate Mac still had her puzzled but seeing the way this man was, she understood why Mac would not have much use for him.  
Madison quit struggling when she heard the door to the cabin shut. She knew he would look in on her to make sure she was still tied up. The closet he had her stuffed in was barely big enough for her and therefore he did not venture in very far. She hoped he would untie her so she could go take care of personal business. He usually let her go twice a day but for some reason today she seemed to be a little needier.  
“Hey mister – I know you’re out there. I really need to go to the bathroom please!”  
“Oh, you do, do you?”  
Madison heard the sneer in his voice and cringed from the door. Maybe using the bathroom was not so urgent after all. She hated being this frightened but she could not help it. If only she could be brave for just long enough to get away from him. But she knew all she would do was get herself killed if she tried anything stupid.  
About that time the closet door swung open and Murdoc pulled Madison out by the hair. Screaming was not an option, she had learned that the first couple of days she had been with him. To scream from pain, caused more pain. It was as if he got happy to see her hurt so bad.  
When he got to the bathroom door – he untied her hands and feet and pushed her towards the toilet. He normally stood with his back to her in the doorway but for some reason today – he closed the door and walked away.  
“Okay Madison, it’s time to start being just a little brave. You can get out of this if you use that brain of yours. If you can get out of this building you can get to a phone and Mac. You know he is out there, you know he is looking for you.”  
Madison reached behind her and attempted to open the window but there were screws blocking the way. She looked around her and in the cabinets to find anything that she could use to turn the screws. She could not help but jump when she heard Murdoc scream for her to hurry up. She knew there was no sense in trying to lock the door – the knob was gone.  
Finally, stuck between the shelves in the medicine cabinet, Madison found a nail file. “This just might work” she thought to herself. Standing on the toilet, she used the file to turn the head of the screws. It did not take long and she had both screws out. Getting the window up took more effort than she had first thought because it seemed to be rusted closed.  
Finally, Madison could see outside and took a minute to breath some fresh air before she began to climb out of the window. Just as she got halfway out, she heard the bathroom door bang against the wall and she could not help it when she burst into tears as she tried to speed herself up. All she could see in front of her as she hit the dirt outside was woods. Madison took off as if her very life depended on it – and she knew it did.  
***********************************************************************************  
Murdoc watched Madison as she scrambled out of the bathroom window and stood at the window and watched her as she ran through the woods at the side of the cabin. He knew where she would end up at and that was exactly what he hoped she would do. There was only one way to go once the trail ended that she was following and that was up.  
He had set the plan in motion, a little weary at first. He was not sure whether this girl was strong enough to attempt an escape. He had known the first week there was no way she would have done anything to cause him to be even madder at her, but these last couple of days – she had gotten a little nerve from somewhere. He had noticed the other night when he had fixed her some soup and she spit it back at him. That was when he decided it was time to put the other part of his plan into motion.  
Getting MacGyver to have to rescue another young girl from Widows Peak would be awesome – having him lose another girl there would be even better. Having him die there while trying to save her – well shucks, if Murdoc believed in Christmas, he would have to say that was better than Christmas all year long. All he had to do to get his Christmas wish to come true was to make sure Madison stayed on this trail and did not veer off. And he had all the right devices set up to make sure of that. It would be just like it had been for Mac and his other friend – booms and fires everywhere.  
**********************************************************************************  
Madison could have sworn she heard the most evil laugh she had ever heard when she looked back and saw Murdoc standing at the window, gun in hand – aiming it right at her. She knew her best bet was to stay where she could see the ground under her feet but it looked as if the path was getting narrow up ahead. Was there somewhere she could go that may have a phone. Surely this maniac’s place was not the only cabin out here.  
Besides, his cabin had not been in that great of shape. She of course had not noticed it on the way in, but looking behind her now – Madison saw where it looked as if the cabin had been rebuilt in some places but you could still see the charred wood in certain areas. She shivered when she thought of what innocent person may have gotten trapped in there by this lunatic.  
Madison saw a light ahead of her and begin to move towards it when she saw the bark from the tree beside her fly into the air. Then she heard the gun go off and the laugh. She screamed but continued running, unfortunately on the path instead of towards the light. The light that would have led her to Ellard’s General Store.  
MacGyver raced down the steps of Harry’s cabin and headed for his jeep. He had not seen Murdoc nor Madison here but Murdoc had been here and the clue he had left behind chilled Mac to the bone. Sitting on the dining room table had been Mike’s chalk bag – the chalk bag that had been left on the ledge of Widow Maker’s point until Mac had brought it down and placed it beside in the box sitting in Pete’s cabin – the cabin he had started working on last year to rebuild.  
Mac called Pete as he pulled the vehicle onto the main road and headed to the place he now knew Murdoc had Madison at. All he could see in the back of his mind was Mike falling and Nikki almost falling. He could feel the sweet on his hands as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. He shook his head, he refused to allow Murdoc’s mind games to get to him. If he did, then he had already lost this fight and he was not going to lose.  
It took almost 2 hours to make it to Pete’s cabin. Pulling up, he saw the truck sitting in the driveway and cautiously eased the jeep closer to the building. He soon realized there was no one there. And that was when the fear really began – he knew now what Murdoc had planned. Turning around, he looked up at Widows Peak – praying for all he was worth that Madison had took a turn and went to Ellard’s instead.  
But somehow deep in his gut – he knew she hadn’t


End file.
